


Insomnia

by Glitched_Fox



Series: Concepts and Creations [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Basically, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Fox/pseuds/Glitched_Fox
Summary: Roman started, “Here’s the thing, Anxiety-”“That’s not my name.”“-we don’t like you much.” Roman started slowly walking over to Virgil. “You make our jobs harder, and you’re detrimental to Thomas’s health. As the leading members of this mindscape, we’ve come to the conclusion that we must do what’s required to protect our Host.”Roman’s hand went to the hilt of his sword, and Virgil’s breath caught in his throat.---Virgil has a nightmare. Thankfully, Remy's a bit more active than he gives himself credit for.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a vent fic, then turned into this, which is a surprising but welcome outcome. So yeah.

_Virgil stood in a black void. He bit his lip, looking around. “Hello?” he called out meekly._

_No response._

_His breath quickened as he turned around. His anxiety rose quickly, and he tried to use the glow of his purple eyes to see... well, anything. It didn’t work._

_He took a deep breath. He could handle this. He started to take a step forward, then hesitated. Was this the wrong way? What was the right way?_

_“Virgil!”_

_Virgil knew that voice. He whirled around, coming face to face with Patton._

_“Hey, kiddo! Meet me in the commons, okay? We’ve got a little surprise for you.”_

_And with that, Patton disappeared. “Wait; Patton!” Virgil cried out. Of course, his voice just echoed in the void and he got no response. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. In a rush of adrenaline, he lunged forward._

_The void melted away, and Virgil found himself stumbling into the living room. Some Disney movie was playing on the TV. Logan sat on the couch, Patton curled into him. Roman twirled around behind the couch, performing songs in time to the movie. As Virgil entered, all three Sides froze. The TV shut off._

_“What are you doing here, Anxiety?” Logan asked. Patton lifted his head slightly._

_Virgil bit his lip. “I- Patton told me- you have a surprise for me?”_

_Logan and Roman glanced to Patton, who shrugged._

_Roman started, “Here’s the thing, Anxiety-”_

_“That’s not my name.”_

_“-we don’t like you much.” Roman started slowly walking over to Virgil. “You make our jobs harder, and you’re detrimental to Thomas’s health. As the leading members of this mindscape, we’ve come to the conclusion that we must do what’s required to protect our Host.”_

_Roman’s hand went to the hilt of his sword, and Virgil’s breath caught in his throat._

_Roman said some other things, things that Virgil didn’t hear clearly but that definitely hurt. Hurt more than the sound of the sword being drawn from its scabbard. Virgil cowered, raising his arms defensively._

_Someone stepped in front of Virgil. The Anxious Side dared to lift his head, but his vision was blurred and he couldn’t tell who the darkly clothed newcomer was._

_The newcomer held up a hand. “Look, Miguel, I love you as much as the next Concept, but I’m afraid I can’t let you do this.”_

_Roman frowned. “Who are you?”_

_“What? You mean he doesn’t…” The newcomer glanced over his shoulder, and Virgil backed up a little, nearly falling onto the ground. “Ah.” The newcomer turned fully, and Virgil got a better look. Leather jacket, white shirt, leopard-print pajama pants, softly glowing gray eyes, and a small dreamcatcher hanging from a chain around his neck._

_The oddly-familiar man reached out a hand. Virgil flinched away. The other frowned. “I ain’t gonna hurt you, girl, I just wanna help.”_

_“Y-You’re gonna hurt me. Like the others. I- I’m sure you’re a monster, just biding your time until-”_

Virgil sat up, gasping. Cold sweat dribbled down the side of his head. His legs were tangled in his blankets. A hand was pressing against his chest. The only light source was the purple lava lamp on his desk, his own glowing purple eyes, and the glowing gray eyes of whoever it was pressing against his chest.

The hand dropped. Virgil bit his lip, daring to make eye contact with the other. “Who-”

“Remy. Sleep. Whatever it is you know me by.” Remy shrugged. “I don’t make an active effort to interact with you.”

“You- what are you doing in my room?”

Remy grinned sheepishly, looking away. “I, uh. Could feel you were having a nightmare. Woke me up. Must’ve been pretty bad, huh?”

Virgil hesitated, then nodded. “I thought dreams were Roman’s thing.”

“I’m kinda an extension of Roman. All of us Concepts are. Or, were.” A beat passes, then Remy continues, “Princey still comes up with the fantastical dreams. The whole fighting dragons and/or flying ones. More realistic things he handed off to me. He guards Thomas’s dreams, I make sure everything in the mindscape is going okay at night.”

“How do you do that when you’re asleep?”

Remy dodged the question. “Anyways, you good now? Can I go back to Creativity’s room?”

Virgil hummed in thought. He looked back at Remy, examining the Concept. “Hey, where’s your dreamcatcher?”

Remy froze, his expression unreadable. Then he relaxed into confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“You had a necklace. With a little dreamcatcher on-”

“I don’t own a dreamcatcher.”

“You look the same as you did in my dream except for that, though.”

Remy narrowed his eyes. “That was a dream, buddy. End of discussion.”

“Alright, fine.” Virgil exhaled. “Can you at least use your weird magic thing and put me back to sleep?”

“As long as your room doesn’t make me Anxious or whatever.” Remy shivered, glancing around at the shadows.

Virgil flopped backward, pulling his blankets into an untangled, comfortable position.  
I’m not sure if it affects Concepts. How long have you been here?”

“Long enough.”

“Well, you seem fine to me.” Virgil yawned. “And if it’s a problem Roman can yell at me in the morning.”

“Mmhm.” Remy kicked off his boots, crawling farther into the bed in order to sit cross-legged next to Virgil. “Night, Virge.”

“Good night, Remy.”

Remy pressed his hand against Virgil’s chest.

_Virgil entered the living room. Some Disney movie was playing on the TV. Logan sat on the couch. Roman twirled around behind the couch, performing songs in time to the movie. Cautiously, Virgil walked to the couch, sitting as far from Logan as possible. Logan smiled warmly._

_A small crash drew Virgil’s attention to the hallway. A young boy ran in, followed by the girl and another boy. Virgil vaguely recognized them. Miraculously, he remembered their names without having to look at their tags. Pranks, Missy, and Imaj._

_Roman cast a look at them, and they paused suddenly in their game, smiling sheepishly. They kinda looked like Remy when they did that. Pranks hurdled the couch. The other two simply walked around it to join him, sitting on the ground in front of the couch._

_Just then, Patton entered the room, Remy tiredly trailing along behind him. “Oh, Virgil!” Patton greeted him happily as he set down a tray of cookies on the coffee table. The three kids quickly performed a mini-fight to grab one each (except for Pranks, who not-so-sneakily took two)._

_Patton snatched three. He leaned over the couch and handed one to Roman, then sat down. He gave one to Virgil before curling up next to the Anxious Side. Remy grabbed two, giving one to Logan. The Concept opted for sitting on the arm of the couch, very clearly trying not to fall asleep as he idly watched the movie._

_Virgil sighed happily, a smile dancing at the corner of his lips. He looked over to Remy. Remy looked over and smiled back, his eyes glowing softly. Sure enough, the dreamcatcher necklace hung from his neck._

_Virgil leaned back, closing his eyes and allowing himself to just bask in the peacefulness of the moment._

_He’d have to ask Patton to make cookies when he woke up._


End file.
